Second Strike
by n00dl3gal
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR KID ICARUS: UPRISING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET! The war against the Underworld is over, but a new battle is brewing...
1. Chapter 1: Once More

A new fanfic! Yippe! This one is only two chapters, but each chapter is really long, so...

I don't own Kid Icarus. I own the game. AND IT IS THE BEST GAME EVER.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for being my beta reader and also for shipping the same characters!

* * *

Chapter One

Once More...

"Finally," I say to myself as I lower my body into the steaming water. "A break." I'm soaking in the best hot spring in all of Skyworld. The liquid feels amazing against the last remaining wounds from my battle with Hades. In fact, it feels so nice I've taken off my toga and am only wearing my shorts and tank top. I don't even strip this much to sleep.

Steam wafts around me and lulls me to a serene state, almost comatose. I'm about to doze off when a voice booms in my ears.

"Pit! I need you!"

"Gah! L- lady Palutena!" I yell as I hop out of the water. I rush to put back on my clothes.

"Were you in the middle of something?" she asks, sounding distant yet close- an effect of her using her goddess powers to project her voice.

"No, no- not at all!" I stammer. "What is it? Are the people in danger? I'm ready to fight!" I take on one of my fighting stances.

"Not even close. No, I've just recieved a g- mail from Viridi," she tells me.

"G- mail?"

"God- mail. Exclusively for heavenly beings." She lets out a little laugh. "Which I guess means you can't use it."

"Ha ha. I'll have you know I have my own account." By this point I'm making my way towards the temple, where the Goddess of Light currently is.

"Really? What's your user name?"

"No Flight Wing White 86 at gmail. com," I tell her.

"Good to know. I'll pass it on to Viridi," she replies. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Viridi? Why would you tell her my g-mail?"

"Come to the temple and I'll tell you, Pit," she teases me. I run as fast as my feet and stamina bar will let me. Before too long I'm panting and out of breath, but I've made it to my destination. I walk in and bow before my ruler. I am, after all, her Servant of Light.

"Rise, Commander," she laughs. I do so and adjust my laurel crown.

"So why would you give Viridi my g- mail?" I ask impatiently.

"Because that way she can send messages directly to you and not through me as a middleman," Palutena explains.

"What? She sent me a message? That's unexpected."

"I suppose so, but you shouldn't be too surprised," the goddess tells me. "From where I stand it seems like the Goddess of Nature took quite the liking to you, Pit." She brushes some of her long green hair out of her face.

"Yeah, a liking to me as a punching bag," I retort. I can feel myself blushing anyway.

"Yes, well," she coughs, "shall I read the letter to you or not?"

"I'm not going to deny I'm curious. Read away."

"Ahem. 'Dear Palutena, I have a request for Pit. Now that Hades has been dealt with and there's no threat of worldwide destruction, I have a feeling he's beginning to get a little pudgy from lack of exercise and all the ice cream you feed him.' "

"But floor ice cream gives you health!" I shout. Palutena glares at me. "Opps, sorry, please continue."

" 'Well, I have an idea to get him back in shape. I have had Cragalanche fixed- including the weak spot on his butt. I propose that Pit flies over to my temple and has a rematch with my warrior. If he can come, reply to this message and have him arrive at my place on Friday at noon. Sincerely, The Goddess of Nature, Viridi.' " Palutena looks in my direction. "So what do you say? Feel up to a battle?"

"I'm always up for a fight!" I cheer as I pump my fist in the air.

"Great! I'll send a reply right now." She waves her fingers in front of her. "Done."

"So old Pit Stain is gonna take on the rock again," a new, lower voice says. "Something tells me I'll have to take you back to the Rewind Spring."

"Pittoo!" I yelp as I turn to face my doppleganger. Suddenly, he rushes over to me and grabs my tunic, lifting me up into the air.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he grunts through bared teeth, pulling back his fist to punch me in the face. I shut my eyes and brace for the impact, only to feel my feet touch the ground. I peek one eye open and see Pittoo several yards away, knocked on his side. Palutena has her staff out, her hair and clothes flying behind her. Clearly, she used her goddess powers to free me from my dark twin.

"Dark Pit, you may be living in Skyworld now, but you have no right to eavesdrop. Now go back to the military base. You and Pit may fight all you want once you finish training the Centurions and he has returned from fighting Cragalanche again." She shoos him away with her hands. "Go."

"Fine. But I'm not doing this because you told me to- I still don't take orders. I'm leaving because if I fight ArmPit over here after a boss battle, he'll be nice and weak and I'll finally take him down." He flips his black hair like a teen heartthrob as he smirks. "See ya," he calls behind his back. A single raven- colored feather is left in his wake. I turn back to the goddess.

"So... can I go finish my bath now?"

She sighs, but nods. I dash out of there like I'm wearing Speed Boots _and_ using my Tirelessness power. And while I run I keep wondering, _what does Viridi have planned for me?_

. . .

Friday arrives after an agonizingly long wait. I'm debating with myself over a vital decision.

"Hmm... no... nice, but I need more melee power... these are the worst attributes ever!"

"Are you ready to leave yet?" asks the booming voice I know so well.

"Not yet, Lady Palutena. I still have to decide which weapon I want to use."

"How about the Viridi Palm? Flattery goes a long way," she suggests.

"No way. It shoots out hearts. _Hearts_. It's just embarrassing to use it," I groan.

"Hmm... the Boom Orbitars?"

"Nah. Shaking doesn't really affect Cragalanche."

Palutena sighs. "Can you hurry this up?"

I run my fingers over each item in my armory, then hover over a familiar design. "Yes! I've been looking everywhere for this!"

"Your old Palutena Bow. Your favorite. And it certainly is a good choice- you work quite well with it," Palutena describes.

"Yeah. I used in the last brawl," I tell her.

"Brawl? Oh no! Were you hurt?" Concern echoes underneath her words.

"Nah, it was a smash!"

"I just can't see you in a melee."

Ugh. Way to rub it in. "That's because I wasn't." Hold on a sec... "Did you just have a sense of deja vu too?"

"Now that you mention this, that conversation _does_ seem familiar..." Palutena's voice trails on. "But there's no time for that! You're running late. It's time to head out!"

"I'm on it!" I yell as I jump through the door that has just magically appeared. I feel my wings tingle as the Power of Flight surges through my veins.

"See that green coliseum in the distance?" Palutena asks.

"Yep." It's kind of hard to miss.

"That's Viridi's temple- your destination. You'll be there in about 3 minutes."

"Great!" I'm really excited for this fight.

"Oh look, here comes the King of the Penguins," a sarcastic girl's voice drones.

"Viridi," Palutena says.

"Penguins? Why would I be King of the Penguins?" I ask the Goddess of Nature.

"Penguins are birds with wings. But they can't fly." I grit my teeth.

"Now now, you two, settle down," Palutena says in an attempt to end the tension brewing. "There will be plenty of time for smack talk during the battle."

"Yeah, about that... this fight is one- on- one. I'm not aiding Cragalanche in any way, shape or form. I feel it's only fair you allow _your_ warrior to go in alone, as well," Viridi's giant form (she has appeared up in the sky, projecting her image onto the world's atmosphere) replies.

"No... help? You mean Palutena can't talk to me?" I ask nervously.

"Pit, can you do it? Or do we need to retreat?" the Goddess of Light asks me.

"I'm not running away. I defeated this guy once before and I can do it again. Without help," I tell her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Viridi snorts. "Sure you will."

"Don't doubt me," I bark. "So what do I do?"

"All you have to do is enter the gates, and all communication with Palutena will be cut off," Virdi answers.

"Goodbye, Pit," Lady Palutena says. "Good luck." She sounds afraid but also... could that be a sense of anticipation? She almost seemed... excited. Strange.

I land and walk through the gates. I feel my connection to the goddess fade. I look around the arena. Cragalanche is in the center, still as a rock. _That's because he IS a rock, brainiac,_ I think to myself.

"So, you have returned? CRAGALANCHE CRUSH!" Viridi calls in a deep voice- she never gave Cragalanche his own, then. I take on my fighting stance.

Cragalanche rises and I immediately dash out of his arm range. He rolls up into a ball.

"You may have made him stronger but I still know all his moves!" I tease as I avoid all the attacks with ease.

"Don't bother running around in circles- you can't kick his butt anymore," Viridi reminds me.

"Oh, I know. Defeating this guy without doing damage to his rear end is a square on the Treasure Hunt, you know."

"Of course I know! It's on MY TREASURE HUNT PAGE!" Viridi growls. "Besides, who said I didn't teach this old dog some new tricks?"

"What?" Suddenly, I feel a tight squeeze around my waist. Cragalanche grabs me and holds me in his hands. He swings me around, knocking me against the temple floor.

"Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow!" I cry out with each slam. Mid- hit, I draw my bow and shoot an arrow straight into Cragalanche's right eye.

"Yes! Direct hit!" I cheer as he releases me. I then take the chance to melee his lower half while his hands are occupied.

"No no no! Cragalanche, destroy him!" Viridi is beginning to sound really nervous at this point. But it's no use. Before too long Cragalanche shatters into pebbles.

"In your rock face again!" I yell in victory, fist pumped in the air. Suddenly I realize just how dorky that sounds. I remember Viridi's comment about it last time: "That's your idea of a victory taunt? Please." My cheeks warm at the thought.

_Why do I care about what she thinks?_

"Grr... last time you broke him into a thousand pieces. This time he's in a MILLION! PIIIIITTT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Viridi screams in anger.

"Whatever. Time to go home," I yawn.

"Wait..." she says.

I turn around. "What now?"

"You still have some fight left in you?" she asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Well, I still have one more warrior at my disposal," she explains.

"PLEASE tell me it's not Phosphora," I whine.

"No, it's someone stronger." I look up in the air. She's gone.

"Where are-" I begin to ask, then I notice a new figure in the arena.

It's Viridi. She looks just like she does in the clouds- blond hair in a ponytail, red dress, brown and green sandals, a crown of vines. And she's short. Really short. I suppose if she and I were humans, she'd be a bit younger than me. Like, twelve. She walks up to me.

Her face is only about a foot away from mine.

"Tell me, Pit..." she says quietly.

She has hazel eyes. Really pretty hazel eyes...

"...how would you like to fight me?"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: With Feeling

When we last saw our hero, Viridi had challenged him to a FIGHT TO THE DEATH. *dun dun dun* Well, not death, but it was still dramatic.

Will Pit come out victorious? Or will a new discovery about the Goddess of Nature shatter the angel's world?

Find out in the final installment of... SECOND STRIKE! *fanfare*

Still don't own Kid Icarus. I don't even have my own copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

Chapter Two

...With Feeling

"Fight... who?''

"_Me_, you numbskull," Viridi huffs.

"But I can't fight a girl!" I protest.

"You fought Pandora, Phosphora, Gaol, Medusa," she trails on.

"Yeah, but... they know how to fight!"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe the only goddess that knows nothing about military and fighting is your precious Palutena?" Viridi folds her arms.

Now that she brings it up, I guess it is true. I mean, Viridi may have commanders in her Forces of Nature, but she still runs the show. I do all the military work for Lady Palutena. I'm teaching her some defense moves in my spare time, as a matter of fact.

"OK, you have a point. I'll fight you," I sigh. "But you have to let me use some of the godly powers Palutena's given me. Since, you know, you're a goddess and you have to use them."

"Fine. Ready, Pit?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I taunt.

"Oh it's on!" she yells, then rushes towards me.

I dodge her flying kick by a hair. _Man, she DOES know how to fight_, I think.

Drawing my bow, I aim a shot at her head. It whizzes past her ear as she dashes away. And then she's right beside me. _She's fast, too. Great._

Viridi throws a solid right hook aimed squarely for my forearm. I don't have enough time to block it and it connects.

Suddenly, I feel this jolt run through me. The feeling starts right where she punched me. I shudder. It's like an enemy hit me with Paralysis- but for some reason, it feels... nice. _What the..._ I wonder.

Viridi's stalled up, too. I take this chance to do a sweet melee combo and then run as fast and far as I can from her. I'm a good 30 feet away when she snaps back into action.

"Oh, so the little angel wants to play hardball, eh? Fair enough!" Viridi shouts as she slams her staff on the temple floor.

Out of nowhere a rose bush sprouts around me. A rose bush with a LOT of thorns.

"Ow ow ouch ack!" I sputter as the thorns prick me in every place they can. I slice myself a way out and run through, mentally scrolling through my powers all the while.

"No using Health Recovery- if you're hurt, you're hurt and you have to suck it up," the Goddess of Nature calls to me.

"Doesn't matter- I didn't bring it. But why would I bring Double Item?" I say. "It's not like I was gonna get anything new..."

I do a quick dash- around and get behind Viridi. Sneaking up to her back, I grab her by the sides in a tight hold. She starts kicking.

"Let me go!"

"No!" I answer, and I do the only thing that makes sense to me.

I tickle her.

"Ha ha- let me- ha ha- go now- ha- you brat!" she laughs. Yet her chuckle sounds happy, as if she's enjoying herself. Her giggle, I decide, is pretty cute. Just like the rest of her.

_Wait, what am I saying? Did I just call Viridi... cute?_

I must have stopped tickling her because Viridi is now several yards away. She has a bemused expression on her face.

"Try escaping this, Pit!" she bellows as she pounds her staff again. This time, vines come up from the ground and wrap themselves around my arms and legs. I struggle to break free, but I'm too deep in the tangle.

She laughs. "This is the most fun I've had since you were staying with me!" Then she blushes. "Wait, forget that..." Huh. Strange. She composes herself and smirks.

Viridi walks up like she's out on a midday stroll through the park- very casual and aloof. At least until she starts punching me with a force that I would have never had thought could come from such a tiny girl. And each hit gives me that same shock as earlier. I can see Viridi flinch every time she touches my skin, as well. Maybe she's getting shocked, too.

"Hoo, I need a snack. Maybe some trail mix. But what's trail mix without..." she grins evilly. Her foot is pulled back. "...Some nuts?"

And then she makes the kick.

"Oooo," I groan. The vines disappear and I'm left lying on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. "That's not fair," I gasp.

"All's fair in love and war!" Viridi chants, giggling at my pain.

_All's fair in love and war_... well, the war is over, isn't it? So that must mean this is...

Love. _Viridi just said that this is love. _

All my energy comes back to me in a flash. In less than 5 seconds I've made my way back to her, all while landing arrow after arrow directly at her stomach. She's doubled over in pain when I grab her shoulders and slam her against the temple wall.

"Game over," I say softly. "I win." The electricity between us is a constant stream now.

"No. NO!" Viridi squeals. "I refuse to be defeated, especially by the sweetest angel in the world!"

"Wait... what did you just say?" I ask. I feel my face get red hot.

"Meep."

"Did you just call me 'the sweetest angel in the world?'"

"Um... no?" Viridi stammers.

We're only a foot apart. I can see every detail on her face. Her hazel eyes, her silky blonde hair, her little button nose, her adorable way of biting her lip...

Her blushing cheeks...

And suddenly, it clicks. Why Viridi got so angry when Phosphora flirted with me. Why she told me she wasn't helping me when I fought the Aurum, even though she very clearly did. Why she saved my life when Pyrrhon knocked me down. Why she let me stay with her when Lady Palutena was being controlled by the Chaos Kin. Why she called me here in the first place. Why she cut off Palutena. Why she's been blushing all this time. Why I've been getting a strange feeling every time I feel her skin. Why I think she's cute. Why she called me sweet.

"You've had a crush on me this whole time," I whisper. "And I've had a crush on you back."

Viridi's face is as red as her dress. She nods, but barely. "Yeah."

I notice something. Her arm is moving- I must have loosened my grip. She reaches out a shaking hand and places her palm on my wing. I breath in. The buzz I'm getting is like being Eggplanted. Except enjoyable. I give an involuntary shudder.

I let go of her other shoulder- the one that isn't rubbing my left wing- and stroke her hair. It feels like cornsilk. Heck, it _could_ be cornsilk for all I know. She _is _the Goddess of Nature, after all. She trembles at my touch- she feels the same shock I've been getting.

Viridi is moving her face in towards mine. Only about 3 or 4 inches separate us at this point. Her lips are puckered like she's eating a sour grape. I'm supposed to do something here, I know I am. I just can't remember what. It's almost like she wants me to ki-

_Oh, duh._

And so I do what she wants me to do. It's short- no more than 5 seconds at most- a peck, really. But the electricity surges through my body like a lightning strike.

We pull apart. I'm staring into her eyes, analyzing that shy smile.

"...Took you long enough."

"What the-" I say. I spin around. "Pittoo!"

"Ack! When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?" Viridi shouts.

"Well, it's nice to see the only people not aware of your shipping have finally figured it out. Let the fanfics begin," Dark Pit snorts, his eyes rolling. But there's the same sound in his voice that I heard before I came here in Palutena- a sense of knowing and excitement.

_How could they know I had a crush on her before I did?_

"You little perv! I'm gonna destroy you!" Viridi yells, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah right. I'm outta here. Later, lovebirds. Try not to kill each other." And with those words, he runs out of the arena and flies in the direction of Skyworld.

"Wait- how are you flying? Is Lady Palutena giving you the Power of Flight?" I call after him. When he smirks in response, I sink to the floor. "_Now_ how am I gonna get home?"

"Um... Pit? I could loan you _my_ Power of Flight," Viridi says, coming to my side. She helps me up. We keep holding hands after I'm back on my feet. She stares at our intertwined fingers as she continues. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't fall. I mean, you can trust me now, right?"

I turn her chin up towards my face. "Viridi, I think we both know at this point that I've _always_ trusted you," I tell her.

Her smile is so bright that for a second I forget if it's Palutena or her that's the Goddess of Light.

Viridi makes the same puckering face as earlier and I immediately respond. Then she slaps my back and I feel her power run through my veins. I prep myself for takeoff when I look at her one last time.

"Viridi?"

"Yeah, Pit?"

I run and take to the skies. "I'm sorry that I had to keep you waiting."

The End

* * *

Aaaaawwww. So kawaii. ^^

Anyway, due to popular demand, I am writing a companion story to this from Dark Pit's POV. But then I'm taking a break from Kid Icarus fanfics. But don't fret- I will return with more Pit x Viridi goodness.


End file.
